The Mushroom Kingdom's Fall
by Mario9501
Summary: Dr Robotnik is up to no good and is causing havoc in the Mushroom Kingdom. But Luigi is currently not in the Mushroom Kingdom but somewere else.


**A/N: Here we go again but this time Dr Robotnik is in the Mushroom Kingdom.**

Mario and Luigi were going to the castle as they were doing for months now. Bowser for some odd reason stopped attacking and the bros were fine with this change, but they didn't think to check up and see that he wasn't even there anymore or anyone else for that matter.

An evil man known only as Dr. Robotnik had killed the king when he had shown up in this world.

Now Dr. Robotnik was studding the Mario bros for months to learn about their powers but hasn't found any information other than that they can gain mystical powers from plants and have amazing jumping abilities but that is all that he could get. For now.

Mario and Luigi showed up to the front gate of the princess's home and were let in by a few toads who looked pale. Mario noticed the color change in all the toads now that he thought about it, it couldn't be that bad, could it? Peach let the bros in and showed them to the main dining area, and they sat down to eat until a pale looking toad came in shaking and falling to the ground. Both Mario bros and the Princess noticed this and ran up to check up on him noticing spots of fur sprouting on him Luigi jumped back in surprise he noticed the toad changed shape into more antro like. The Mario bros noticed a dark fog start to cover the area and started to worry as more toads started to drop and change Mario yelled.

"LUIGI, PEACH LET'S GO NOW!" The three of them got to the helicopter and Mario got into the pilot's seat and started the engine and flown away from the fog. The three sighed in relief but noticed that the fog was coming after them. Luigi had brought a couple of masks just in case Bowser decided to use a poison of some sort and gave them to Mario and Peach.

Mario then noticed an aircraft coming towards them. It was a bald overweight man with black eyes and red orbs in the center, with a wicked mustache and a sinister smile on his face.

Mario started to sweat mostly because he doesn't know what this man is capable of, and they don't have enough parachutes to jump if he shot something at the helicopter. A voice came over the intercom.

"Hello gentlemen and beautiful lady, as you may know there is a dark fog over your precious kingdom and is currently turning your subjects into Mobians." A sick smile formed on his face, and he got closer.

"And so you will be too, and after all citizens have been turned my reign will begin."

"Luigi take the princess and jump." Luigi started to protest but Mario cut him off.

"No time Luigi GO NOW!" Luigi did what he was told and jumped but not before a metal arm came out and caught the princess from his arms but couldn't do anything as he fell and needed to pull the cord or risk being a splat on the ground. He noticed Mario was caught as well. "If you want your brother and lovely princess back come to the Koopa castle in 10 days _alone_." the man in the round mobile flew off into the distance.

Luigi looked down to the ground and couldn't risk going and get help or become whatever the toads are now. He got up and walked in a direction that was _not_ the dark fog of doom.

Luigi was looking for some form of help but no blocks were noticeable _anywhere._

_That man has done something to our home and is changing the environment as I walk._

Luigi started to worry as the land started to change into something _that is not normal_. Luigi started to get scared and ran in a random direction no longer seeing the dark fog nor caring at this point he stopped and collapsed onto the ground from running into something. He noticed a fox in a general's outfit Luigi not wanting to get infected and ran in the opposite direction of the fox.

The fox looked and called out to the man only for it to fall onto deaf ears as the man in green ran deeper into the forest. The fox shook his head and when back to base trying to find Robotnik whereabouts.

Luigi was lost at this point and decided to find a way out is his main priority, so he decided to retrace his steps only to find a sign that read "←- forest exit||forest entrance →" Luigi decided to go to the exit as that is what anyone with a brain would choose he eventually found himself in a town filled with those… what were they called again? Luigi was trying to remember the name when he bumped into another one of those foxes again but this one had long auburn hair and also in a what Luigi could assume generals outfit. He got up looking at the fox not sure what to do as he looked around he noticed more of these animals looking at him ranging from what he could assume, wolves, hedgehogs, foxes, raccoons, coyotes, birds and a lot more. Luigi started to shake from the attention he was gathering and looked like he was going to faint until a voice yelled out. "Knock it off, you would be in the same state that he is if you were surrounded by a race that was unknown to you." With that the others went about their own businesses. Luigi gave a sigh of relief, and he noticed the fox was looking at him. Luigi looked around nervously unsure what to say. The fox noticed this and decided to speak. "Hello sir, my name is Rosemary Prower and who may you be?" Luigi spoke up. "My name is Luigi, and I am trying to rescue my brother and the princess, where am I relative to Koopa castle?"

Rosemary gave Luigi a look of confusion. "I have never heard of Koopa castle, nor do I know who your brother is, and the princess is just fine at the base. Come with me." Rosemary walked off into a pile of bushes and Luigi followed her. Luigi noticed a medium cut out in the side of a mountain that wasn't visible unless you were looking for the hole. Rosemary did what Luigi assumed a password knock of some sort the door opened and two of animals popped out one was the fox that Luigi ran into earlier and one was smaller with two tails on him. The older fox noticed Luigi and greeted him. "Greetings, my name is Amadeus Prower and my wife has informed me that you are lost on Mobius and needed assistance in finding your brother." Luigi nodded his head and said. "Yes sir, I am Luigi Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom and I would like assistance to help find my brother Mario Mario." Luigi saluted to the general who gave a chuckle and told the man in green.

"No need to salute me only Mobians in my army need to do that, and please call me Amadeus." Amadeus noticed a tough on his trousers and looked down and gave a smile and lifted his son. "Ah I forgot to introduce my son, Miles Prower." the small fox gave Luigi a wave. Which Luigi gave a wave back. Luigi pulled out his wallet and looked at a picture of him and Mario giving the peace sign to the camera and smiling. Luigi closed his eyes and looked up to the sky and gave a deep sigh. He put the picture back and looked at the Prower family and gave a nod of his head to go ahead and all four went inside.


End file.
